


it's the thought that counts

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Arash makes Ozymandias food, just because he wants to.





	it's the thought that counts

Arash leaves his gifts unsigned.

First of all, trying to present homemade gifts to Ozymandias, King of Kings, is a ridiculous notion on its own. Nothing Arash could make compares to the tribute he received daily. Arash’s clumsy attempts at baking sweets are just embarrassing compared to the feasts Ozymandias is used to.

So he leaves the food boxed up outside Ozymandias’ room with no signature or note. He wouldn’t want Ozymandias to think he expected compliments or gifts in return, and he certainly wouldn’t want him to feel obligated. That has nothing to do with why he’s baking for him.

Why is Arash doing this? Because he wants to. That’s really all it is.

It’s difficult to sneak up on Arash without Presence Concealment, a skill that Ozymandias definitely does not have. So when Ozymandias enters the kitchen, Arash turns and waves an (empty) measuring cup in greeting. “Hey, don’t see you in the kitchen much.”

“I have no need to prepare food for myself,” Ozymandias replies as he settles on the nearby counter. “I have you for that.”

Busted. Arash rubs the back of his neck, sheepish. “My food’s not that good, though, I’m still learning. You could get better from somebody else.”

“As I am ruler over all things on this earth, all things are equal. Your tribute will not be judged on merit.”

Whenever Ozymandias speaks, he has such a kingly confidence in him that Arash can’t help but believe what he says. Even for this he can almost take him at his word, except. “So it’d be fine if I gave you burned food instead?”

“Absolutely not.” Ozymandias huffs and crosses one leg over the other. “The sentiment behind giving me burned food would be offensive and deserve immediate retribution.”

“But didn’t you just say-”

“All objects are equal. All thoughts and feelings are not.” Ozymandias sounds like he doesn’t believe he has to explain this. “I will take offense to insult as anyone else will.”

Probably more than most people will, Arash thinks, but he doesn’t say that. He prefers Ozymandias not taking offense to him. “Well, since you found out… do you have any requests? I don’t know that I’ll be good at Egyptian food, but I can try.”

Ozymandias mulls over it for a few moments, before announcing, “Fatteh. With lamb. And you must eat it with me.”

“Fatteh?” It’s a food Arash is somewhat familiar with, though it’s far more popular in Egypt than in Iran. He’s heard Ozymandias complaining before about how any worthwhile celebration should have a feast with lamb fatteh, or else it can’t even be considered a celebration. “What are we celebrating?”

“We are celebrating,” Ozymandias says, turning away so that Arash can’t see his expression, “that you’ll be eating with me.”

While Arash is still trying to puzzle out what that even means and why eating with him would be worth celebrating in the first place, Ozymandias sweeps out of the room.

(Despite his confusion, he still looks up how to make fatteh, because he still wants to make Ozymandias smile.)


End file.
